


波纹

by yuansilvermirror



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 这是一篇文中间的一小段没什么用的车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuansilvermirror/pseuds/yuansilvermirror





	波纹

  他也搞不清楚是谁先伸的舌头。男人吻技一流，明显是个中老手，灵活的舌头在他嘴里舔舐勾搅，撩拨上颌那处软肉，模拟着交合的动作侵犯他从未有人到访过的口腔。麻痒的感觉顺着牙龈直冲进心窝里，未经情事的少年被电得半边身子都酥了，蜘蛛感应不受控制地成倍增强，他几乎能感觉到男人凝成实质般的信息素铺天盖地压倒汗毛把他整个包裹住，闻起来比平常多了点葱花和泰式甜辣酱。

  两人互相急不可耐地脱光衣服坐进小浴缸里时，彼得的肚子咕咕响，从胃响到肠子，又从肠子唱回胃。这交响乐逗得韦德皱起那双并不存在的眉毛直乐，笑得做不下去，连带着坐在男人大腿上的彼得也跟着抖。

  笑个屁！还不都是因为你！

  彼得羞得满脸通红，心想以后可能没法相处了，心底烧灼的情欲和浓烈的紧张情绪逼得他眼含热泪。

  浴缸上方的淋浴头哩哩啦啦地喷着温水，顺着他的肩颈往下淌；有些水珠溅到了男人胸口，懒懒散散地围着那对褐色挺立的乳头，在昏黄的灯光和水汽之中闪烁着迷幻的光芒。彼得看了就心烦意乱，伸手抵在男人胸口乱摸，把水珠子全都抹开。硬挺的乳尖划得他手心痒痒的，他也不愿使劲去抓，就在手里摩挲着，慢慢感受男人下身性器勃起来抵在他臀缝。

  “等等，等一下。”韦德呼吸急促地抬手捏住他浑圆的小屁股，安抚性质地拍了拍，又伸出另一只手在地上的那摊衣服里翻找，“我记得……啊哈，在这呢你个小东西。喏，小宝贝儿，你先垫垫。”

  男人摊开左手，瘢痕累累又不自然微微蜷曲着的掌心里静静地躺着一颗草莓味的阿尔卑硬糖。“昨天碰见个小女孩给的，吃了吧。”

  彼得舍不得地在韦德丰满的胸脯上又抓了一把才抬起手来，飞快剥开糖纸含进嘴里，俯下头就去啄韦德的嘴。甜腻的草莓奶糖味在两人嘴里炸开，萦绕在鼻尖多少冲散了那股肉馅卷饼味儿。他依依不舍地嘬着糖和对方的舌尖，韦德低低的笑声像是能直接从嘴里传到脑子里，震得他头皮发麻。

  这个叫什么？骨传导是不是？

  彼得脑子里一团乱麻，奶糖被人勾走了也没感觉。韦德显然没有他吃糖的耐心，三两下嚼碎了，捏着他的下巴又吻进嘴里。甜腻的糖渣和汁水被哺进口中，彼得下意识地在男人湿滑的口腔吸吮舔舐，就像个饿急眼的人里里外外舔着他的汤碗。

  彼得有点想问问，给男人糖的女孩儿有没有双漂亮的蓝眼睛，被灯一照像是盛了整个银河系那种，可是他没有。

  韦德粗糙的手指探进未经人事的小少年紧闭的后穴里时，他隐隐还有些关于Beta个体差异性的幻想，可是那手指灼热的钢条般的触感又把他拉回了现实。他疼得伏在韦德胸口，死死抿着嘴不肯痛哼出声来，那处不听他意愿地紧紧绞着，像是要把男人的手指挤出去。

  “疼？严重吗？”韦德轻声跟他咬耳朵，舌尖沿着耳廓勾来勾去，空闲的左手顺着彼得细嫩白皙的后颈一路滑向尾椎，指尖撩拨着勾他的兴致，“别害怕，我的男孩儿，你看，你在变软，变湿，小嘴儿咬着我的手指不放……你想要我插进去，求我再快一点，对吗，蜘蛛侠？然后又求我慢一点……我碰到你的腺体了吗？嗯？舒服吗？还要吗？”

  他哪受得了这种刺激，前面碰都没碰就蹭着男人的肚子射了出来，后穴夹着男人两根手指软绵绵地收缩着，比起不适倒更像是邀请。韦德略微偏头，伸长脖子吻他的耳垂，含在嘴里轻咬，同时又就着浴缸里的温水加进无名指去，在彼得被扩张得软透了的后穴里旋转按压。

  散发着肉饼香味儿的源头就在嘴边，彼得忍了又忍没忍住，张嘴咬住了男人的颈侧，又吸又舔，使劲地啃咬，再把自己的口水咽进肚子里，有种吃肉汁的错觉。

  真饿，真的饿，这世界上怎么能有这么要命的信息素。 

  Beta并不会对信息素产生性意味的反应，彼得闻着味儿只觉得胃都要拧作一团，口水分泌得兜都兜不住，顺着男人的脖颈流进锁骨窝里。韦德被他咬得直笑，抽出手指就换上了真家伙，存了点坏心思一捅到底，压着前列腺差点就让他当场高潮。

  第一次他在上面，节奏还算温和；第二次男人露出凶恶本性，把他抱起来压在冰凉的浴室瓷砖上干了个爽。他腿窝挂在韦德粗壮的臂弯上，紧紧搂着男人的脖颈，后穴还流淌着之前被缓慢的精水，被顶得叫都叫不成声，只能发出急促的呼吸和近乎抽泣的奶音。男人罪恶的薄唇在他耳边描摹着，吐露各种淫词浪语，直逗得他化成一摊软泥。


End file.
